cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
The 152nd Pokemon
Credited to AGTmagPasta. Back when Pokemon was in development, Gamefreak wanted to add a 151th Pokemon. The Pokemon that was planned to be the last Pokemon was Whitehand. But there was an issue, Nintendo didn't like this idea. They forced Whitehand to be removed from the game along with the buried alive boss because it would destroy their reputation as being family friendly. Near the end of development, Gamefreak added Mew as the last Pokemon. But one of the employees was still angry with Nintendo. They injected Whitehand into the game. Only a few copies with Whitehand inside were ever discovered by public. '''My Best Friend Gave Me One...' Back when Pokemon first came out, my family lived in a peaceful village. We didn't own a car so I couldn't spend my money. I relied on my friends with cars to buy me these games. One day my friend started boasting about a game called Pokemon, He showed me it and I instantly enjoyed it. I asked him to buy it for me. He was gone for a few hours but eventually he came back with my treasured Pokemon Cartridge. In a few weeks, I had beaten the Elite 4, caught 70 Pokemon and got all the legendaries, my friend and I played for hours on end. We had battles daily. Even at school! Till one day... My friend went all quiet around me, He never spoke to anyone... He'd avoid his Gameboy at all costs, And rarely moving his hands... I tried speaking to him for weeks. Then He finally spoke to me... He said ''Please take this, I have no more left for this world' As he handed me his beloved Pokemon cartridge... He then walked back into his home... He had a heart attack and died that night. Every day I paid my respects to him by helping him complete his dream. Catching all the Pokemon. Eight weeks later I had obtained 150 Pokemon. I then put the cartridge in a box I have kept to this day in my room... I went to school the next day and told all his friends I had completed his pokedex for him. But my friends told me there was 151 Pokemon called Mew... They told me how to do a glitch called the Old Man Glitch as a way to obtain it. I did the glitch, I caught Mew, I then proceeded to put the cartridge in the box. But I had a strange feeling that there was another Pokemon... I explored every corner of the region... Up to the point I played the Pokeflute in Pokemon tower, There was no hope. I played the PokeFlute and a wild Pokemon battle started. I was against a Pokemon called Whitehand, I was disturbed by this knowing this was a kid's game. I proceeded to capture the Whitehand with my glitched Masterball that happened due to an accident encountering Missingno... '''Whitehand has been caught... There was no option to nickname Whitehand anything, I shrugged it off and I spotted another strange thing, it was in the inventory right where his Charizard used to be. I started to get a little creeped out. Especially after hearing its cry... I exited the menu to discover I was now out of Pokemon tower, In an empty lavender town, much bigger than its existing size. I checked Whitehand again... Its name was: RUN. I biked out of lavender town as fast as I could, I felt fear coming down my throat, like something was happening to me... I saw the end to the town, but it wouldn't allow me to leave. I resorted to using fly to escape lavender town... Every town that I flew to had No NPC's and I couldn't walk into any building or leave the towns at all... There was only one place that had a NPC... Cerulean City. The NPC said simply this Stop... I checked my inventory to see that my Whitehand's name had changed to: DON'T. I continued doing what I was doing and noticed all my friend's Pokemon was gone, There was now, a LVL 1 Missingno with the move Teleport... I teleported to the Pokemon center and found that nothing was in it... Except a nurse joy. She said: Please... I decided to put Whitehand into the PC Box and release it... When I released it. I heard a cry so horrible and distorted I cannot even tell you what it was like. I threw the cartridge across the room and destroyed it. It wasn't the end of the last Pokemon... Though. I'll say one thing. Trade... Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:Pokémon